Sleepover Reveals Secrets
by teamklaineforever
Summary: Kurt would have never believed that a sleepover he was dreading could turn out to be the best night of his life.


**Sleepover's Reveal Secrets**

"Kurt! You have to come over tonight and stay the weekend! My dad decided to have a romantic weekend together and I simply cannot stay at home all by myself!" All Kurt could do was roll his eyes at his best friend. They were sitting in the back row of the chorus room while Mr. Shue attempted to gather their attention. Kurt believed it was completely pointless to have practice on a Friday but there they sat with another 15 minutes of practice left. "Rachel I just don't think I can this weekend. I have a ton of homework and I got to help my dad at the garage." Kurt said even though it was a complete lie. To be honest Kurt didn't have any homework and Burt was out of town with Carole while they visited Carole's parents in Washington. "Come on Kurt! It will be really fun! All the glee girls are invited and we could do makeovers and paint nails and go shopping and eat vegan food and-"Alright Rachel I'll go! You know you should really learn to breathe when you talk." Kurt said while interrupting Rachel's rant. "Yay! This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Rachel said while bouncing up and down in her seat. "I gotta go tell all the glee girls! They are going to be so excited! We really have had a girl's night since before regionals." At the mention of regional's, Kurt couldn't help but blush.

***FLASHBACK!***

_Kurt was nervously pacing outside the New Directions green room. For the first time in competition Kurt Hummel had a solo and he was freaking out. Sure it was a song that he could sing forward and backwards but that was beside the point. There were at least hundreds of people out in the audience and in less than 20 minutes all those eyes will be on him. Kurt's nervous pacing began to slow down as his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered not even bother to look at the caller I.D knowing that it was either Rachel or Mercedes. "Kurt? Where are you? Rachel is going crazy in here!" Mercedes half yelled from the other side of the phone. "Cedes I am outside the door freaking out. I can't do it. Rachel has to do it. She could sing it better. Hell I can't sing it as good as she will." Kurt panicked as his nervous pacing began to speed up again. "White Boy I swear you are starting to sound like her now. Stay there. I will be right there." And with that Mercedes hung up. To keep his vocal cords warmed up Kurt decided to sing a couple bars of the song. "And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand." Kurt sang as he closed his eyes to imagine how it will feel on stage. "I wanna hold your hand." Kurt felt much more relaxed. "Kurt, you sound so good. You cannot let Rachel Berry sing it." Mercedes said after standing behind Kurt unable to interrupt him while singing. "Thanks boo! I feel much better. I think I am going to run to the bathroom. Cold water on the face might calm me down."_

_Standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, Kurt decided to give him self a pep talk. "You sir are Kurt Hummel! You are the best singer in that whole entire glee club even Miss Rachel Berry." Kurt spoke out loud, thinking that no one was with him. "Sorry to interrupt you but I bet you have a fanatic voice." A deep voice said behind Kurt. Kurt, out of shock, let out a little scream. "Oh My Gaga! I didn't think that anybody was in here! Oh gosh! I'm so sorry I swear I am not some crazy person I am just really nervous." Kurt said way to fast. "Its ok I understand." Mystery man said. Kurt didn't really reply but decided to take in the other boy's appearance. The boy had gelled down brown hair, horribly triangular eyebrows, but his eyes. Oh wow his eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. Kurt was getting lost in them. Continuing down the mystery man Kurt had noticed he was wearing a uniform. "Uniforms?" Kurt asked while raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Yeah, I know they aren't the best looking things but I go to Dalton Academy so it's a requirement." Mystery boy replied. "Dalton? As in the all boy school in Westerville?" Kurt questioned. "That same exact one. My name is Blaine." Mystery man, Blaine, said while holding out his hand. "So dapper. My name is Kurt." He said while extending his hand. "Oh I know." Blaine said while giving him a warm smile. Kurt was about to ask how but then remembered. The pep talk to himself. "Well I better get going Kurt got to get a good enough seat so I could see that beautiful face of yours along with hearing that amazing voice that I know you have." Blaine said as making his was to the door. All Kurt could do was chock out a little "thank you" and turned away so Blaine couldn't see his horrible blush across Kurt's face._

_As Kurt, along with other New Directions, walked off the stage after one of the best performances they have ever given. "Kurt! You were absolutely amazing!" Rachel praised him. "Yeah dude! The best solo I have ever heard! I almost started crying." Puck commented as Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck, while coming off as a badass to everyone, has a soft side to him that makes him cry when he hears someone singing. "Thank you guys!" Kurt said while still smiling. It was such a rush singing in front of all those people. The applause for just him self was deafening and his energy went right into the next song on there set list. "OK guys, I want everyone to take there seats. Dalton has to perform still." Mr. Shue said while ushering them into there seats. "Why do they even bother? We all know we crushed it." Mercedes said while sitting on Kurt's right hand side. "I know exactly what you mean Mercedes. The lead vocalist has probably one of the most annoying voices ever." Rachel replied while sitting in the open seat next to Kurt. Kurt and Mercedes both gave her a weird look and was about to question her but the lights dimmed signaling the start of the next group. Kurt's jaw almost dropped. There was the beautiful man from the awkward encounter from the bathroom. There was Blaine. Kurt was so mesmerized by Blaine's beautiful face that he almost missed Blaine singing. And that would have been a tragedy. If Kurt was being honest he would say that Blaine as the voice of a God._

_All too soon the groups were done with there sets and were standing on the stage waiting for the results. Kurt was clutching tight to Rachel and Mercedes hand while looking towards the Warblers. Blaine was standing in front of the group next to an Asian man and African America man. Blaine looked up and made eye contact with Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine a big smile and Blaine smiled towards Kurt and gave him a wink that made Kurt's face turn bright red. Soon after Kurt's face turned back to normal color the announcer walk out on the stage holding three envelops in his hand. "Good job to all of the groups that preformed today. In third place, The Teenage Scream." Kurt gave a small applause because he knew that the New Directions were way better then them. Once the Teenage Scream walked off the stage the announcer continued. "Now in first place that will be advancing to Nationals all the way in New York City…the New Directions!" Kurt couldn't hold in the scream. They had won! They are going to New freaking York! Kurt began jumping up and down with joy while hugging any member that was close to him. Turn Kurt around from his hug with Tina to come face to face with Blaine. "Kurt! You were so good! Congratulations!" Blaine said while holding out his had for a shake. Kurt held out his hand and accepted to the hand shake. Looking down at there clasp hand Kurt could feel paper being passed to him. Kurt let go to look at the piece of paper with a phone number written on it. Kurt looked up to ask Blaine why he gave this to him but Blaine was already gone. "What's that White Boy?" Mercedes asked looking over his shoulder. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Kurt replied while shoving the piece of paper in his pocket. Mercedes was going to push for more answers but decided to rub it off. Kurt couldn't have been happier. They had won. They are going to New York. And Kurt got a gorgeous boy's phone number._

***END OF FLASHBACK!***

Later that night Kurt pulled up in front of Rachel's house with Mercedes sitting in the front seat and in the back was Santana and Brittany. "Ok guys you could stop sucking face now." Mercedes directed towards the back seat. "Bite me. I like my sweet lady kisses." Santana replied back but decided to get out of the car. Walking up to the front porch, Kurt was already dreading ringing the doorbell. Why did he agree to this? Santana, forgetting all her manners, walked right in the front door without even knocking. "Hobbit! Were here! Stop singing alone in your bedroom and come down here. Now." Santana yelled at the top of her lungs. Kurt was pretty sure if Rachel was on Mars she would have heard her. "All right I am coming!" Rachel yelled back.

After about an hour all the glee girls plus Kurt were crowded in Rachel's small living room while watching _West Side Story_. It was almost to the fight scene when Kurt's phone dinged causing all the girls to shoot him death glares. Kurt reached in his pocket and broke out into a wide smile.

_New Text Message from Blaine:_

_Hey Kurt! I had a lot of fun last week! Thanks so much for getting coffee with me and helping me study for my French quiz_

_**New Text Message to Blaine:**_

_**No problem : ) I am glad I could help. Wanna meet up on Sunday? Coffee?**_

_New Text Message from Blaine:_

_That sounds really good but I am actually going to be home this weekend._

_**New Text to Blaine:**_

_**Oh ok. Maybe next week? : )**_

_New Text from Blaine:_

_Ok it's a date ; ) I got to go now. Have to drive._

_**New Text to Blaine:**_

_**Ok. Drive safe! **_

Kurt looked up from his phone to see all the new directions staring at him. "What?" Kurt questioned while trying to hide under the blanket. He knew right away that he had been caught by the girls. The smile across the face could only mean one thing for Kurt Hummel. "Kurtsie got a dolphin!" Brittany was the first to break the long silence. "NO! Ok maybe. I don't know!" Kurt confessed. "Details White Boy. Now!" Mercedes demanded while scooting closer to Kurt. "Ok fine. I have been talking to this boy from another school and he is really sweet and we go out for coffee and he is perfect." Kurt admitted while his voice got higher from all the excitement. "Well is he gay? Could we meet him? What is his name?" Tina bombarded Kurt with all these questions while it seemed all the girls moved closer to Kurt as if that was going to push the information out faster. "Whoa! Calm down. Yes he is gay. No absolutely not. And his name is Blaine." All the girls squealed as Kurt blushed from saying only Blaine's name. "You so like him!" Rachel said with a huge smile. "Well duh hobbit! His face wouldn't be all red like this if he wasn't. Now if it is ok with all you guys I would really enjoy finishing this movie. No offense, Hummel, but this stuff is much more interesting than your love life." Santana said while giving Kurt a little smile. "Ok fine! But this isn't over Kurt! I expect a full story in all the good details later!" Mercedes said as all the glee girls settled back into their seats. "You got it Cedes. Now play the movie Rachel." Kurt said as Rachel happily followed his order.

After the movie Rachel deemed it was time for make over and they should all go upstairs to her room. "Kurt! Can you make my hair really straight?" Tina asked while sitting down Rachel's bed. "Of course I can." He said and happily began.

When all the girls had there hair done just the way that they wanted Kurt to do it they all decided they wanted their nails painted. Kurt was happy to paint all the girl's nails (never ever painting his own. I mean come on now he doesn't have to do everything that the girls do.) While all the girls sat on Rachel's bed the doorbell rang. "Oh I forgot I ordered pizza! Kurt Could you go get them? There is some money on the table in the kitchen." Rachel said while looking at her bright purple nails. As Kurt made his way to the front door, money in hand, his phone vibrated.

_New Text Message from Blaine:_

_Hooray for not dying in a car crash! Now to only deal with my sister the whole weekend. Should be fun…she has no idea I am coming home : ) Miss you already_

Kurt smiled at the message and opened the front door. "Sorry Rach, I forgot my key and I was already-Kurt?!" At that moment Kurt nearly dropped his phone. "Blaine? What are you doing here? I thought you were going home? How do you know Rachel? Wait…Forgot your key?" Kurt was talking a mile a minute. "I live here. Rachel and I are twins." Blaine said still shocked to see Kurt standing in his living room. Kurt moved aside to let Blaine in the house. _Blaine's _house. "What? Rachel never said that she had a sibling." Kurt said watching Blaine drop his bag on the floor and sitting on the couch. Blaine then patted the seat next to him wanting Kurt to sit with him. "Well she has been lying I guess. Our dads each adopted one of us. As we got older our dads decided that it would be better if we went to two different schools." Blaine explained as Kurt slowly started to get it. Once everything fully processed in his mind Kurt frowned. "Kurt? What wrong?" Blaine asked while talking one of Kurt's hands in his own. Kurt stared down at them and sighed "I just thought that maybe….I don't know. I felt something between us and those coffee dates we had. And now I find out that you are Rachel's little brother and I could never go for you now." Kurt said and immediately became wide eyed. "Oh Gaga! Blaine I am so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at all! I just really need to be told to shut up sometimes because I will ramble like I am now. Please just forget what I said and I would understand if you didn't want to see me. I mean I just basically told you I really like you and now I ruined it and…" Kurt was cut off by the softest of lips pressed against his own. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered on Kurt's lips and all Kurt could do was make a small little noise. "Shut up." Blaine said before attaching his lips to Kurt's. The kiss felt like the fourth of July for Kurt. Everything that anyone has ever told him he should feel while kissing something was happening to him right now. All too soon for Kurt's liking, Blaine pulled away. "Kurt I really like you, too." Blaine said looking at Kurt. Kurt broke out into a wide grin and giggled. "I decided that I could careless if you are Rachel Berry's twin brother. I like you a lot." Kurt said while leaning forward to connect his lips with Blaine. "Kurt what is taking you so long? Was there enough-OH MY BARBRA!" Rachel screeched when she saw her twin brother and best friend swapping spit on her living room couch. "What? Blaine what are you doing home? Kurt what are you doing with my brother? What about the other Blai—WAIT! You mean to tell me you were talking about my _brother _before?" Rachel screeched again. "To my defense I didn't know he was your brother at that time." Kurt said while trying to hide in Blaine's shoulder. "Well hello to you too Rachel." Blaine said with a small laugh. "No! No way. You are not going to ease yourself out of this Blaine." Rachel said shaking her finger at both Blaine and Kurt. "I am not trying to but what I am trying to say is that you are making my boyfriend feel uncomfortable right now." Blaine said as Kurt went wide eyed. "Boyfriend?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face. "Yeah. I mean if you want to be but I just thought that after what happened you wanted to be and oh gosh I am the one rambling." Blaine said as Kurt smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Ick! Ok whatever I don't care! Blaine. Kurt. We will discuss this tomorrow morning. Deal?" Rachel said as she started back up towards the stairs. "Yeah sure whatever." Blaine agreed before he connected his lips with Kurt again. They continued to kiss until they heard a collective "aw!" that sounded as if it was coming from Rachel's room. "I am guessing that Rachel just told all the girls." Kurt said while resting his head on Blaine shoulder. "Good. All though I am not going to be happy when they attempt to steal you away from me." Blaine said with a smile on his face that matched Kurt's. "They won't. I promise. I am here with you and that is all that matters." Kurt said and thy both leaned in for another firework kind of kiss.

_**The End**_


End file.
